


Something

by StrangerSerpent



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Maybe Romance? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerSerpent/pseuds/StrangerSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hurt like Hell, but the hurt couldn't stop the want.</p><p>Right after the events of the Spider-man/Deadpool Issue #4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

“Something”

.

_“Hey, you’re not the breakfast guy! You’re – –”_

_The fuzzy feeling of familiarity dropped as a bullet met his skin; the scene didn’t register to him as he fell to the floor after two additional shots, growled words, and a glob of spit on his breathless body._

_His heart slowed to nothingness, but what hurt more was the numb buzzing in his mind and chest that he recognized as a panic attack right before dying._

.

Peter thought that everyone could be saved – no matter how far towards the edge – _anyone_ could be redeemed.

Everyone still had some good in them…

That’s why it hurt so hard that day his Spidey-sense didn’t warn him, and he was shot straight in the head by a sick sense –

He _trusted_ him… and it _hurt_ like _Hell_ –

Getting shot, of course, but – he had let go for Wade, and Wade _shot_ him.

On _purpose_.

So, when he woke up and saw Wade next, it perplexed Peter that his Spidey-sense was… in a way, unsure.

As in, it hummed, then wailed, then went silent, then thrummed through him, then went away.

It hurt and it was confusing.

So, Peter made a selfish decision.

He wanted the happiness he felt with Wade – he couldn’t give him up. He was… _something_ , and that “something” felt good. He wouldn’t give that away.

But no matter what, it was best not to let him in.

Selfish, right?

He _hated_ himself for it – all the trust and the fear and the _want_.

He smiled, but he hated himself.

.

End.


End file.
